Gender Blender
by YingYangyoyo
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura:from best friends to Enemies to .... uh? Each OTHER? SaSuSaKu Read to find out.LOL
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples so this is my first story and I'm just learning. So please no Flames!!!Thank you!!!I hope you like my story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so it was another usual day for Sakura Haruno. That was: get up from bed, take a shower, dress for school, ride the bus, study at school, go to art, gymnastics, piano lessons, come home, do homework and finally go to sleep. Yep another boring and usual day.

" Hm, now what should I wear?" said Sakura .She looked at her wardrobe. It was packed with clothes. So she finally decided to wear light blue jeans with a flower patter and a pink and green jacket.After Sakura changed she reached for the door .

"Bye mom" she said as she closed the door.

Sakura waited for the bus for about 5 min. Than she hoped into it.

"Hey forehead-girl" said Ino, her best friend, she had long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey pig" said Sakura as she plopped down next to Ino. So the bus arrived at school.5th period, PESo the guys were playing football, the guys included of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Huagha and others.

"Hey Sasuke-teme catch this" said Naruto, but being the clutz he was, he accidentally tripped and threw the football right at the direction of the benches were the grrrlzilas were sitting .That was the name of the club Sakura joined. The ball landed right under the bench that Sakura was sitting on.

"Stupid dobe" sighed Sasuke as he went to get the ball. The grrrlzilas saw Sasuke coming and everyone of them blushed except Sakura of coarse who just glared. You see, Sasuke was actually the most handsome boy in the school. He had onyx eyes and raven hair.

"What brought you here, chicken ass ?" she asked with a scowl.

"Just gimme the football Pinky" said Sasuke harshly, well more of commended Sakura.

"Get it yourself ice block"she said. Sasuke sighed and got the ball, thenhe went back to his friends.

"Man Sakura, Sasuke is like the hottest guy in our school! Why are you so mean to him?" said Ino concerned for her best friend.

"Why don't I tell you guys a little story about Sasuke and me" said Sakura. So she told Ino Tenten and Hinata about her and Sasuke. how they used to be best friends to how he got rude and mean ad how they became enemies.

"Wow Sakura I had no idea" said Hinata." Its almost unbelievable" said Tenten.

"Sorry we got mad at you girl" said Ino shamefully."Nah its no big deal guys" Sakura said as the bell rang they headed to their 6th period history.

"Everything's just fine now" Sakura reassured herself as she headed to her classroom. But she didn't know how wrong she was.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Well that's the first chapter peoples.Please review.Or if you don't and you like this story so far, I wont update!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!PureEmeraldTears**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again people!!! I want to thank whoever reviewed the chapter, and let me tell ya this is going to be a very interesting story. By the way I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be the main character and she would kick ass!!! HELL YA!!!

* * *

**

**"**_So I wonder what we will do in P.E today" _thought Sakura. You see every Friday, which by the way _was today, Sakura's gym teachers Anko and Gai always came up with some new activities. _

_"_Hey pig" said Sakura to Ino, as she sat next to her.

"Hey forehead".

So most of the school was pretty much boring, except that the surprise activity was really dodge ball and 1 good thing came out of it because,…………Sakura got to hit Sasuke in the BALLS.

So on the way back home, Sasuke was showing Naruto an old piece of rock he found in the woods. It had like a strange carving on its side and it looked like it was written in some bogus foreign language.

"What you got there Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she tried to look over his shoulder to see the rock.

"Non of your business Pinky" Sasuke said coldly as he slipped the rock into his pocket.

"Alright, alright I was just asking" Sakura said. Sasuke just sighed when he heard her mumble "_what's with the mood swings, its like he is on his period or something_ ".

So today Sakura was at her gymnastics lessons, she was getting ready to jump at the trampoline when one of the girls came and led her to an office.

Sasuke was just walking by, bored as ever, when he saw the trampoline. He glanced sideways to make sure that nobody was looking and then he started to jump on it. But not before putting the rock into his ankle pocket so it wouldn't fall out. Fortunately Sakura came back and she saw Sasuke jumping there.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"what's wrong Haruno, need glasses or something, I'm jumping duh" Sasuke replied without any emotion whatsoever.

"I can see that" Sakura said angrily "but this is private property you cant just come here and anyway I am supposed to practice now".

"Well so?", "the trampoline is big enough for the both of us" he said and continued jumping.

Sakura thought that he had a point so she started jumping too. But that wasn't working out since they had different timing and when Sasuke went up she went down and that was pretty much throwing them at each other because of the lack of balance.

Sasuke wasn't noticing anything so Sakura tried to yell at him to stop, because they were going to both smash head on to each other.

But when Sasuke released that it was too late. Their heads banged together very hard and than everything went black.

* * *

**So? How do you like the story so far hmmmmmmm? I swear I will update soon … I wonder what happened to them? Well you better review or you wont find out out.HaHa **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!!! So I didn't update for a while and for that I am sorry. **

**Anyways I will try to make this chapter longer, cause things are getting interesting.

* * *

**

Sakura woke up first, her head was hurting really badly and she didn't quite feel like herself. She stood up and tried to go look for Sasuke, but who she found was HERSELF??? But she was still unconscious.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed very loud, than she noticed that her voice sounded manly, she also realized that her hair was short now, she was wearing Sasukes cloth and she felt stronger. She hurried up to find a mirror and once she looked in it and saw herself or should I say himself, she screamed even louder, loud enough to wake Sasuke up.

"uh, Hey pinky what the hell are you scr-" but his sentence was left unfinished, since he too saw what the problem was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he screamed, but because he was in Sakura's body now his voice sounded girly.

"What the hell are you doing in my body???" he yelled.

"Well how should I know? And what are you doing in mine?" she yelled back.

"O.K, this isn't going to solve anything" Sasuke said.

"You are right, lets just think about how this might have happened" Sakura said, while trying to come down.

"Well it might have been when we bumped our heads together on the trampoline" Sasuke said.

"You might be right so lets just run into each other again, so we might reverse this" Sakura answered hopefully.

"Well O.K lets give it a shot" Sasuke said.

"OK than run into me" Sakura said.

"Hey I am not running into a girl" Sasuke protested.

"Technically I am a boy Sasuke" Sakura pointed out.

"UH what ever, you run into me than" he said boringly.

Sakura didn't want to do that so she just took him by the shoulders and knocked her head into his, but Sasuke was a lot stronger than her actual body so what she wanted to be a little bump on the head really hurt.

"HEY, I said to knock together not knock me out" Sasuke said while rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Anyway that didn't work, so what do you suggest we do now, huh?" Sakura said.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to act like each other until we find a way to fix this" he said.

"Well ok, but you have to go to your piano lessons in exactly one hour and try to act like me please" Sakura said.

"hn" Sasuke said not really caring about the whole situation.

* * *

6:30pm Sakura's piano lessons

* * *

So Sasuke was dropped off at Sakura's teacher. He rang the doorbell and an old, fat lady answered it. As they went inside Sasuke noticed that the woman was an animal lover.

From what he could see, she had about five cats, six dogs, seven birds and twelve fish. Sasuke thought he would have a little fun, so when the woman wasn't looking he took out a sling shot and aimed it at the cat that was trying to eat the birds.

The cat hissed and started running around like crazy. Than one of the dogs got excited and started chasing it.

Sasuke threw the sling shots at all the cats and all the dogs started chasing them.

Next he let the cage open, but the birds just sat there, so he got annoyed and shook the cage, which freaked the birds out and they started to fly in different directions.

The woman came in and almost fainted when she saw what was going on.

While she was trying to get the birds back into the cage, one of the cats ran by her and ripped her skirt so now you could see her polka dotted underwear. When she wasn't paying attention Sasuke took the chance and escaped.

"_Oh yeah Sakura I'm acting like myself alright"_ he thought while smirking.

* * *

**Ok so how did you guys like the chapter? **

**Crazy huh?**

** Well I will try to update soon, and don't forget to R&R please.**


End file.
